Deadfox
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: This is my story on how I became from the most sexiest normal guy to the Most sexiest superhero ever. And yes Sakura and I will OOC. But I hope you still enjoy this story. And no lemon. Just violence and cursing.
1. I am not Deadpool

**_A/N I don't own Naruto. I do however own this story. And I am Very excited for this story. Now I know I should be working on my other stories. Now..._**

 ** _Deadfox:Ahem._**

 ** _Me: What is it, Deadfox?_**

 ** _Deadfox, First of all, really? Deadfox? Really? That's what you named me?_**

 ** _Me:Well I couldn't think of other names._**

 ** _Deadfox:Also since it's my story, I should tell it my way._**

 ** _Me:(sighs) fine go ahead. I better work on Vantias Awakening._**

 ** _Deadfox: Okay, great I heard Deadpool might appear . And speaking of Deadpool, this story is inspired by Deadpool sort of. Only I'm more kind hearted and more funny. And my parents are involved. And... So is my girlfriend. Now I know what you're thinking Get to the FUCKING STORY ALREADY! Well I will as soon as I mark the Horizonal line as I introduce you to a girl._**

* * *

I know this is a fan fic but see the pink haired hottie in her white shirt and blue skirt, unlocking her school locker? Well that babe is a chick named Sakura Haruno as she empties her locker full of books and pencils and a picture of her and pretty cool and totally handsome looking dude that makes Ryan Reynolds look like Steve Buscemi? Well I'll tell you as soon as Sakura says the name of the same guy behind her whom gave her a scare.

"Naruto." She growled. Yep. That's me. My real name is Naruto. And you're probably wondering why how I became this badass of a Superhero? Well that will have to wait in a later chapter. Right now you'll get to know these two hotties before you get to see Deadfox. For now let's see me and her making out. We give out loud moaning sounds while kissing. I then pick her up then she gave me a tap. No not that kind of tap. Just a push.

"Naruto. What did I tell you about scaring me? She asked me. God she's so cute. I wish she would let me bang her.

"Well... since it's the last day of high school I was wondering if we can go out on a bite to eat?" I asked with pleading voice. She shook her head then smiled at me.

"Sure, baby." I kissed her cheek. "But no Ramen." I groaned in annoyance.

"C'mon, Babe." She gave me those looks that you see what your girlfriend give you when you do or say something stupid. Sakura and I just graduated High School and going to the best University which won't be named because this story has nothing to do with college. It has to do with the summer where our lives changed forever.

Let's fast forward to a week later where I get ready for my job where I work for some asshole named Sasuke whom is the reason I am the guy I am. Some Rich dude whom orders me to be his bodyguard but he never let me into his lab until one day...

"Damn it, Kabuto. The test subject is not here, yet?" Asked Sasuke whom is talking in his flip phone. I'm suprised he has a flip phone. Anyway he is still talking to Kabuto.

"I am about to become the most powerful being on the planet but I can't test it on me because I don't know if I should take it cause it might be hazardous to me. Whom am I gonna be my guinea pig to my experiment?" Suddenly he heard me open the door as I came in with my bodyguard uniform he forces me to wear. He gave me a smirk.

"I think I've found my guy. Naruto!" He exclaimed as he put his arm around me. I never seen him with girls. Why does he does this with me?

"Listen man. I've been working you so hard this year."

"But I just started last month." I said. He shook it off.

"Whatever, look I'll pay you double if you do a favor for me." He told me. Suddenly I had huge dollar signs on my eyes. I can help my parents pay their overdue rent.

"Sure." I said to him. He said good then he pressed a big red open that said "Don't press, you fucking idiot." Okay it didn't say "fucking idiot" but it said it anyway but he pressed it. Then his fireplace suddenly was rising up to until a empty hallway showed up. He then gave me some scrags you wear at the hospital. 5 minutes later I put them on then confronted Sasuke.

"Okay, what's this experiment?" I asked him.

"Oh let's say it's an experiment that'll change the world, forever." He added with a smirk which I should have realized it was an evil smirk but I was too blind to see it because I was thinking about Sakura's sweet ass. Don't tell her I said that. Anyway, I laid down on one of those mini-hospital bed. They take me into the surgery room. Then a doctor came with a serum. I'm not sure what kind of serum it is but I bet wouldn't turn me into a douchebag... you know who I'm talking about.

"So... this ain't gonna hurt me or turn me into an asshole, right?" I asked him. Sasuke entered the room.

"Don't worry you won't get hurt ever again." He smirked then injected my arm as I winced. Suddenly I felt Dizzy then I fainted and I didn't wake up for another 2 hours. I woke up back in the same hospital bed. I was confused. What did Sasuke do to me?

"So... you're awake." A voice called me. It was Sasuke in his stupid business suit with a mirror. He showed me my reflection and I gasped. My face looked liked if Leonardo DiCaprio and Steve Buscemi had a baby.

"What the fuck did you to me?" I asked feriously. He gave me an evil smirk.

"Simple, dobe." I hate it when calls me that. What the hell does that mean? "I injected Fox demon on you."

"Fox Demon?"

"Yeah it's a serum that gives you powers and abilities like a fox." Really? A Fox?

"Really? A Fox?" I asked.

"Yes. It makes you faster and stronger."

"Than why didn't you use it?" I asked him.

"Because I didn't know if I could survive. I need to have a test subject to inject it on him and I thought you were the perfect target. Unfortuantly, that was the only serum. So I need another 3 weeks for the next serum." Ugh this is so boring. I wish I can skip to the good scenes but you guys need to know how I escaped.

"So, what are you gonna do with me, now that I've got the serum?" I asked. He gave me an evil chuckle.

"I plan to give you a poisonous serum so it can kill you slowfully and painfully so I can use the powers for myself and take over the world."

M Bison: Of Course. Hey we're not doing an M Bison joke or the Nostalgia Critic will sue us. Anyway I had to get out of the bed as I see the same doctor with a purple serum while Sasuke left the scene. How did I escape? Why it's simple. I shook the bed until the straps got loose. The guard jumped up on me to attempt to give me a punch but I punched him fore he can get to me. I then punched another henchman in front of me. Then I leaped towards more and is running towards the exit. Easy right? Wrong. Once I left, the Intruder alert voice thing warned them of my escape so more assholes were in my way.

I looked up at a and see an open window on the roof. I know that foxes can jump very high. I kneeled down then jumped very very high before the guards could get me. I made it to the top then I jumped to another building and another building before I know I'm far away from that asshole Sasuke. I am gonna kill him. Oh yes I am but first I better get home before my mom kills me. Or worse, Sakura.

* * *

 ** _Deadpool: And that's the first chapter of the story called Deadfox._**

 ** _Me:Uh, Deadpool, what the hell are you doing?_**

 _ **Deadpool:Promoting your story. What else?**_

 _ **Me:Yeah but I didn't call you. And where the hell is Deadfox?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Oh he's having sex with Sakura.**_

 _ **Me: Why am I not surprised. Anyway thanks for the closing disclaimer.**_

 _ **Deadpool:No Problem. BTW if you haven't seen my movie yet, do it. You won't regret it.**_


	2. Time to kick some ass

_**A/N I don't Naruto nor Deadpool but I do own this story. And I hope you enjoy it. And Yes, Deadfox is still having sex with Sakura so it'll be a while before he does a disclaimer but at least you have me...**_

* * *

I know what you're thinking... How did my parents and my friends handle me looking like Freddy Krueger face-fucked a topographical map of Utah? And yes that was a quote from the Deadpool movie. Well after I escaped Sasuke's place. Luckily he doesn't know where I live nor he does know my dad's last name. Yes I maybe Naruto Uzumaki but my dad is Minato Namikaze. And also I couldn't show them my face so I bought a orange mask at the hunter store in order for nobody to see me. I finally made it home. I sighed before I opened the door and hears a familiar sound that always scare me...

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT HERE!" Yep. It was my mother whose name is Kushina Uzumaki. Her name is not on the phone book. I walk to the living room and see two very pissed off women. It was my red haired mother and my very hot girlfriend, Sakura.

"NARUTO, YOUR ONE HOUR LATE! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN EXPLANATION." My mother yelled. How does my dad put up with her?

"Yeah... And why do you have a mask on?" Sakura asks. I started sweating bullets. Why do I have a smart girlfriend?

"Uh..." I stammered. "Because I found this really cool mask?" I said in a question tone but Sakura gave me a are you kidding me look.

"Take it off." She ordered.

"No." I refused.

"Take it off, now."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because... something happened at Sasuke's place and I don't think you'll like it, babe." She lowered her eyes then touched my shoulder.

"Naruto... Don't you remember what we said, 6 years ago?" I remember that but you guys don't so let's flashblack to the date: 6-14-2010. I grab the remote and flashbacks to our first date.

* * *

 ** _Flashbacks to that date._**

 _It was our first date at the movies. We saw Toy Story 3 and let's just say we had to hold each other for emotional support._

 _"sniff... So long partner." I was bawling while Sakura was crying too._

 _"This... was my childhood. Pixar can do no wrong." She cried while wiping her tears._

 _"Unless they make a Cars 2 where Mater is the star." I joked, not knowing the outcome. We left the theater then walked to our favorite resteraunt called Ichikaru's. I started finishing my favorite ramen.  
_

 _"Mmm Miso Ramen. My favorite." Sakura rolled my eyes at my goofiness then giggled. She took my hand then asked me a question I was not expecting._

"Naruto, can I tell you something?" She asked while I was slupring.

 _"Will you promise me that no matter what happens to us, we will always love each other, no matter what?"_

"What are you talking about Sakura? I will always love you no matter what. I always loved you ever since we were six years old." _She teared up then gave me a kiss on the lips._

* * *

 ** _Flashbacks back to the present time_**

Okay back to the main story. That's what happened. What was I thinking? This is Sakura, the most kind hearted girl I ever met. I slowly took the mask showing my deformed face. Sakura put her hands on her shocked face. My parents's jaw dropped.

"Naruto..." My dad stammered. "W-what the hell happened to your face? You look like..."

"Like a testicle with teeth?" I finished for him. My mother punched my head.

"Language! Now Tell me what happened?" I sighed then told my family the whole fucking story on how I got my fox powers my mother shook her hands in anger.

"Ooh.. Wait till I get my hands on that Uchiha brat. I maybe friends with his late mother but ever since she died, I didn't like the way his father raised him to be: A selfish greedy self-centered person that treats his employers like scum." she then raised her but I put a stop to it.

"Forget it mom. He doesn't know where I live and if he finds out... he can use his experiments to hurt you, Dad or Sakura." I told her. She calmed down.

"You're right honey."

"But I won't let him get away with this."

"What are you gonna do, son?" My dad asked. I looked over at my girlfriend.

"Sakura, do you remember what I said I wanted to be when I grow up?" She nodded her head.

"I remember you said, 'I want to be a Superhero. Not because they're cool but because I want to help people that needs a hero to save them and give them hope.'"

"Ever since I have these abilities... I have a feeling I can make a difference to stop crime."

"But you had these powers a couple hours ago." Joked my father. I laughed at him.

"That's what I'm going to do. From now on I will become a Superhero." I raised my fists. "But first I need a cool Superhero name. You got any cool ones?"

"How about Foxman?" My dad asked.

"Nah it's crap."

"The Kitsune?" My mom asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"How about Deadfox?" My sexy girlfriend suggested. I put my finger on my chin then gave Sakura the biggest kiss we ever had.

"That's a brilliant idea, Honey. My name is Deadfox. I love it." I then stared at the sky.

"Time to kick some ass." I then stopped the camera.

* * *

 ** _Huh? Huh? That's what I said and it's the chapter's name. Sorry guys, that it's short. I hope you liked it and I guarntee you'll love the next chapter of me kicking ass. Until then, please review this chapter. Be a pal._**


	3. I need my own movie

**_A/N Oh hello. I bet you were wondering where I was? Well I was babysitting my 4 month old nephew. And before you ask, No I won't tell you his name but I will say he's the coolest nephew a guy could have. Now I know what you're asking is what's my costume as Deadfox? Well..._**

* * *

Oh yeah. This is the perfect Costume it's a orange jumpsuit with foxy fur and a foxy mask ears with white eyes and two swords. Okay... it's similar to Deadpool. Just go with it, all right? Well anyway I was standing on the rooftop on a cloudy day. I sigh at the sight, looking for some bad guys to beat up. Suddenly I heard something I've wanting to hear for three hours. A woman's scream.

"Oh yeah. It's fucking hero time. Cue the theme... oh right. it's against the rules to post lyrics. This fic just got more fucked up." Oh well I jumped from the building then the stairs of an apartment. I then see two thugs attempting to grope a familiar looking woman. She had purple hair and white eyes... It's Hinata. The chick that had a crush on me since hight school and I never noticed it until she told me but that was a long time ago. You won't see a flashback because Hinata is irrevalant.

"Hey!" I called out to them they looked from behind and widen their eyes at my costume.

"Listen, Dudes. Here's what I'm gonna do." I told them as I took a piece of paper out of my pocket. It was a drawing of me punching clowns cause that's what crooks are. A bunch of clowns.

"This guy is me. And these clowns are you once I beat the shit out of you. And then you're gonna cry to your mommies after I fuck my girlfriend."

They both looked at each other and laughed while rolling on the ground. It's probably the orange. Why did Sakura make my costume orange? Oh yeah because a fox is orange.

"Yeah I know what you douches are thinking 'ooh.. orange.' Well blame the guy who is writing this fic... Speaking of which" I Get my cell phone to call the writer.

"Hey NSFK, when do I get paid? What? You mean I volunteered? When?" I Hear him telling me that it happened after he saw Deadpool.

"Oh yeah. So now what?"

"How about you get back to work and shoot those motherfuckers?" He told me. I turned off the phone and check out YouTube.

"Oh look, The Angry Video Game Nerd made a new video."

"Hey." The crook called out to me. "Aren't we gonna fight?"

"Oh Haha. James you clever bastard. You really brought us to the past.

"Hey, ASSHOLE! I'm talking to you!"

"Oh yeah." I said as I hit my I head. "I knew I was forgetting something." I pulled out my gun and shot the bastard's legs off as he winced. Hinata had her hands on her mouth then her white eyes stared at me with a shy smile.

"T-hank you sir." She stammered. And no unlike the canon Hinata, she's not a selfish woman whom knitted a scarf while her sister is kidnapped.

The other guy screamed while running towards me. I sighed then grabbed him and punched him unconsisously. I looked at Hinata again then gave her a salute.

"Well it's nice work Ma'am." I said in a stupid goofy voice. "But I gotta go kick other bad guy's asses." She stuttered then waved goodbye. And no you won't see her again because like I said, she's not important to the story. As I was leaping I heard the bank was being robbed.

"Well it looks like it's your unfriendly superhero may need a paycheck." I snapped by fingers and it teleported me to the bank. I see a bunch of losers holding a man at gunpoint. Luckily nobody saw me as I snuck from behind so no one can see me. I grabbed the dude, tied him up and did the most horrible thing a man can give to another.

"Tittie twister!" I exclaimed as I squeezed his nipples. He screamed in pain as I squeezed some more until he fell down and passed out. I then whispered to his ear.

"My girlfriend has better titties than you do." I said to the proably dead man. That's right! MY tittie twisters could kill a guy. I fought crime all day then took a break. I sat at the park bench in Konoha Park where I see kids playing together. Later a Man with whom looks to be indian. He looks pretty depressed so I decided to start a conversation.

"Bad day, huh?" He looked at me and surprisingly he answered me.

"You don't know the half of it, buddy." He mumbled. He then carries a cigarette and smokes it.

"Girlfriend problems? You lost your job? You lost a bet on that Warriors game?" He looked at me in a bewildered look.

"Wow! You seem to know my life problems. Are you an angel?"

"Nah, just a lucky guess. I'm a superhero that shoots bad guys... And fucks my girlfriend."

He scoffed then said "Lucky you. I'm a lowly cab driver with a girl I'm not sure that loves me. I wonder if I'm worth living/

"Hey, Hey. I protested. "You may not be the hottest guy or the smartest or the coolest. Or Chuck Norris. And no I'm not doing the Nostalgia Critic joke... yet. But the point is that even though I met you, I think you're a guy that a chick could fall for. Believe me I know." The man was touched by my words. I know it's not something Deadpool would say but I have morals.

"Hey.. you're right. I should give myself confidence and not give up on Sheray. Thank you...uh..."

"Just call me Deadfox." We shook hands and took off to his cab. Oh it's almost 5:30 and my mom is making ramen with chimichangas.

* * *

 _ **Deadfox: Mmm mmm. Damn those are good. Uh anyway. I just completed this chapter and the next one is a romantic one that involves me and Sakura. And no it's not a lemon. The author is not good at Lemons and I wish he wasn't much of a pain...**_

 _ **Me:Ahem.**_

 _ **Deadfox:Oh sorry. Anyway enjoy the chapter while I go bet on who wins the NBA Finals.**_


	4. Romantic date

_**I don't own Naruto nor Deadpool but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh hi, didn't hear you come in. Well in case you ask. Yes I bet on the Cavs to win the NBA finals before the Eastern Conference Finals. And Yeah I'm shocked Kevin Durant went to Golden State, fucking sellout. But that's not why you guys are here. You're here because you wanna see me and Sakura fuck each other, right? Ha ha ha. Well as much as I wish we could, it's not happening but for you NaruSaku fans this is for you.**_

* * *

After the beating the bad guys, I promised Sakura I would go on date with her a week earlier. She told her parents about my accident at Sasuke's whom speaking of doesn't know where I am, Luckily. I decided to wear my Deadfox mask but keep on regular clothes on and she didn't mind because even though she accepts me, she understands that I will be judged. I picked her up at her new apartment and she was happy to see me.

"Naruto! You know I hate it when your late!" She exclaimed with anger in her eyes and it is scary. I maybe a superhero but I bet even Superman is scared of a pissed off Lois.

"Ahh I'm sorry. I was busy fighting crime." Her eyes soften up but still gave me a stern look.

"Well next time call before you're gonna be late." I smirked behind my mask, took it off and kissed her lips while I was about to pin her to the wall but she punch me on the face and knocked me on the ground.

"We're not gonna fuck with each other until you put a ring on my finger. Got it, Deadfox?" I nodded my head then turned to the invisible camara.

"Dudes, always treat your girl with respect." We later went to the amusement park. I look at her while she was admiring the stars while we were sitting on the ferris wheel. By god, she looks beautiful. I can't believe it's been 5 years since we started dating. We were in the 7th grade. And yes it's another flashback scene so I'm got the remote from my pocket and flashed back to the 6th grade.

* * *

 _It was a sunny summer day and I heard her crying her eyes out at the park. I decided to check it out._

 _"Hey Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked her. She sniffed as her beautiful eyes were all glossary._

 _"Oh, Naruto... I found out that that asshole Menma kissed another girl which means he lied about liking me." She cried. My eyes widen. No one treats the girl I love with disrespect._

 _"No one treats the girl I love with disrespect." Yeah I said that didn't I? This shocked Sakura._

 _"Huh? You... love me?" She asked._

 _"Yeah. I loved you since forever but I just realized it just now. Which is odd. Considering usually it takes the guy longer to realize it but hell what are you gonna do? Anyway I'm gonna go kick the guy's ass."_

 _"No Naruto." She protested. I groaned in frustration._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because... I'm helping you kick his ass." I shook my head in surprise. She smirked at me while punching her fist. I am suddenly turned on. After we kicked her ex boyfriend's ass, we made out... for hours. Okay maybe not hours but you get the idea._

* * *

And nothing would top that makeout. Anyway we made it to the Carnival. First we rode the merry go round. Oh yeah before I forget. How did people treat me at the fair? They were too busy fucking their girlfriends and whining to their mommies to notice. Anyway after the merry go round. I made a bet with Sakura that I would beat her throwing the football to the wheel thing. She kicked my ass... Again. This is why I love her because we are not only sexy but we both are committed to each other. We make each other stronger. After that we went to the tunnel of love. We held hands as what was inside the tunnel was Disney couples acting all lovey dovey which I'm surprised they sued this Carnival.

After the Carnival, Me and Sakura walked to the beach. I was holding her hand as I was looking at the moon. Now I want you to read this. This is probably gonna be the most romantic scene in the whole story so if you're not into that stuff then I kindly ask you to leave but if you are so grab your tissues, okay? Okay... And one more piece of advice, go to YouTube and listen to any romantic song you think fits me and Sakura.

"Wow, Sakura." I said" "Look at that moon."

"Yeah, Isn't it beautiful, Naruto?"

"Yeah... you are." I smirked. Sakura gave me an loving look before she kissed my cheek. I maybe have a face that makes me look like a deformed Tommy Wiseau but I will always have the girl of my dreams and I will always love her no matter what. I know it's sappy here and some of you hate sap but it has to be. After all unlike the idiot on Gaiden. I actually love Sakura and not because of my rivalry with Sasuke.

* * *

 _ **Oh yeah it's the end... of the chapter. Ha you thought the story was ending but nope it's not even halfway finished. But don't worry. You'll see me kill some bad guys in the next chapter. And there's gonna be a cameo by a video game character. Who is it? You'll find out. Until then see ya.**_


End file.
